Ocelomeh
Encyclopedia Entry: A race of beastmen also called "jaguar warriors", who are berserkers with a maddening degree of bestial lust. They revere monsters known as "tezcatlipoca" as gods, and maintain a state of unabating arousal by offering prayers and receiving blessings, thereby continuously increasing their own brutality. Tezcatlipoca preach that "the true natural order is for humans to be violated and devoured by monsters". To these faithful warriors of the gods, the purpose of their existence is to violate and ravish human men according to bestial lust. Thus, naturally, they attack as soon as they spot human men, and sometimes even raid human villages seeking an abundance of prey, so they are extremely dangerous monsters. As berserkers, they fight with intense ferocity and fearlessness using the lithe and powerful body of a beast, yet, on the other hand, these dreadful warriors are exceedingly wise when it comes to battle and also happen to have an aspect of composure. What's more, they wield brutal-looking swords bestowed upon them by their gods. These swords—which do not harm the body since they are made from an obsidian-like mamono realm ore—can rip the mana of their prey to shreds with nothing more than a simple graze, resulting in a hot, pleasurable throbbing that's so shocking that even a single blow would completely dissipate his will to fight. After defeating a man like that, they are just as merciless as during battle, and will violate him, copulating with the severe ferocity of a mad beast. The words of their gods state, "Prey must be devoured completely without wasting even a single scrap of meat or drop of blood", and accordingly, it is said they never release men they have ravished, instead devouring the entirety of their lives with the entirety of their own lives, invariably spending their lives together as husband and wife. The duty of warriors who have obtained a husband is to continuously present offerings to the gods, and conceive new warriors who will be even more brutal with powerful bestial lust. Thus, from then on their lives consist of nothing but ravishing their husbands. The sight of a monster ravishing a human is itself an offering to the gods, and the divine power the warriors receive for presenting offerings boosts their bestial desires and urges, enabling them to lust insatiably for their husband and violate him with severe ferocity like beasts that are always starving. Furthermore, according to the teachings of the tezcatlipoca, expressions of love such as affectionate behavior towards one's husband, lovey-dovey sex, and wholehearted service, must never be shown to anyone but one's husband. As faithful adherents, they'll only allow themselves to be seen unilaterally sucking, riding, and taking him deep inside. However, it is regarded not as "forbidden", but as "that which must be done in secrecy", likely because they cannot disavow such ways of loving, nor can they resist the urge to love their husbands in such a manner given the fact that they too are monsters. What it's actually like when they are alone together can probably be inferred from the expression that appears on an ocelomeh's husband's face when asked about it. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Ocelomeh_eng1.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Ocelomeh_jp1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= D3feqPaWwAAk7Ny.jpg|by Barbariank 1554563660935.png YvPeQXK.png D3g3P1oXkAEG_qS.jpg|by AltairTheVega D3hLZKAW4AA9OIe.jpg|by Nav D3hioJoU4AIXfC2.png|by NanoStar 74134176_p0.png|by Nav ocelomeh_by_objurgo_sol_dd4bbw3-fullview.png|by Objurgo-Sol D38AhdkUUAA81j4.jpg|by EightKind D4d84eRWwAAbVce.png|by Soupplz 74703436_p0.png|by alder 74850201_p0.jpg|by Takumaro 1564181466144.jpg|by Butter-t Ocelote.png |-|Recolors= Ocelomeh_L_Black.png|Recolor by Beberep References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Cat Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Aggressive Category:Bold